Death Battle: SonicxMLP
by Kirbysage18
Summary: In this story, we pit two characters or more in a fight to the death. Only one can come out alive. Most of the time. I'm Kirby and he's Aponymous, and it's our job to analyze characters weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.
1. Death Battle Rules

Kirby: Hello people of fanfiction! Welcome to Death Battle: SonicxMLP!

Aponymous: Where we make innocent hedgehogs and ponies fight to the death in a Death Battle rip-off!

Kirby: That's right. This chapter won't actually be a fight, just us giving you an explanation and the rules of this story.

Aponymous: As usual, two or more characters will fight to see who's the strongest.

Kirby: The winner will be decided not on bias, but on the strength of each character based on their power, speed, etc. If not said directly, we will do an analysis on the matter.

Aponymous: And by that you mean looking for people who actually did their research.

Kirby: Shut up! Ahem, anyways, if you are wondering who exactly could enter a Death Battle, well, as long as at least one MLP or Sonic character is in the battle, we will allow it. Meaning, non-Sonic or MLP may enter the fray, though it has to obey the rule previously said, unless we make a huge exception.

Aponymous: And because the author has no ideas, we will of course let you give us some ideas for some Death Battles. Put it in a review and maybe we'll use it. MAYBE. Don't cry if the idea isn't used. Also, please don't give ideas that are just so that a character wins. Like Superman vs Spike.

Kirby: But, unlike the people from the real Death Battle, we'll be adding a bit more interactivity. We will allow people to insert OCs into the fray. Either by PM or review, you can ask for your OC to be in this story and that character might have a chance to be in a Death Battle! MIGHT! If you want your OC in a Death Battle, tell us the name of a story that character is in or if you like, someone that OC would fight. We need a source for information.

Aponymous: Also, if your OC gets in a Death Battle and loses, don't cry and whine and leave a review such as:

'Y U DO THAT! MY CHARACTER IS AWSOME U JERKS! LOLZZZZZ!'

Aponymous: This is a show about information and beating each other to the death, not a court. For an extra piece of information, if your character gets in a Death Battle, he or she can be in another one, but the character will have to wait 3 matches for their next turn. But they will have a lower priority than the other OCs.

Kirby: To end this OC thing, if the character is from SONIC or MLP, it will count as such and another character from a different franchise can fight that OC.

Kirby: So those are the rules for Death Battle: SonicxMLP. If I missed something, I'll update this later. Speaking of updates, this story will be held lower than my other stories, meaning that updates might be far between. But this story will be here to stay.

Aponymous: SO, WELCOME, ALL OF YOU TO DEATH BATTLE: SONICXMLP!


	2. Mane Six Battle Royale

**Yes, there is an author's note. Hurray. Let's just look at the reviews.**

**HyperAlicornGamer20101: Yay! I inspired some one! I might take team requests.**

**Skyler Hope Universe: You need to tell me a story Lightning Striker is in.**

**Sonicfan0987: We spoke in the PM. Thanks!**

**Globe The Hedgehog: You need to tell me a story Globe is in.**

**BADA555WORD: We spoke in the PM. And again, I'll need the permission of the other OC owners. Once that's done, there'll be no problem.**

**Ash and Serena: You know, I'm just going to say it now, I won't accept OCs of guests. Unless you actually have an account. Sorry.**

**Guest: That's not a bad idea, actually. I might use it, thanks.**

**QuintustheHedgehog: I would use the Sonic EXE idea, but children are reading this, haha. And Quintus is accepted, but your idea might not happen.**

**TheSonicGamer99: Tell me a story Scorcher is in.**

**DragonPowers: I do not accept guest OCs.**

**Okay, now that that's done, I going to say some info I didn't say last chapter.**

**-If a character dies, they can fight in another chapter, no problem. So for the 20 of you who wants to fight Sonic, but he dies, relax. **

**-I won't accept OCs of guests.**

**Alright, let it begin!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owner.**

* * *

_Kirby:_ Friendship is almost always known as an element that is impossible to live without and in some cases destroys evil. The Mane Six, in particular, are ponies who's friendship seems endless.

**Aponymous:** So let's brake them up and make them kill each other!

_Kirby: _Twilight Sparkle, the studious unicorn.

**(A/N Yes, unicorn. The ponies used are right before Twilight's coronation.)**

_Kirby:_ Rarity, the elegant fashionista. Applejack, the hard-working farmer. Pinkie Pie, the pink party pony. Rainbow Dash, the pegasus athlete and Fluttershy, the shy animal care-taker.

**Aponymous:** He's Kirby and I'm Aponymous.

_Kirby: _And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle **

Unicorn

Occupation: Librarian

Age: Unknown

Element of Magic

Place of Birth: Canterlot

Now lives in Ponyville

Princess Celestia's student

_Kirby: _Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn from Canterlot. Twilight used to be an uncaring pony until she recently moved to Ponyville a day before the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration.

**Aponymous: **Where Nightmare Moon tried to make the night last forever. Which would actually kill her because crops won't grow in the night. After defeating Nightmare Moon and returning her to Luna, Twilight was tasked by Princess Celestia to stay in Ponyville and study the magic of friendship.

_Kirby:_ Because that is great.

**Abilities**

Smart

Amazing Magic

**Aponymous: **Twilight's is really smart. She lives in library for Celestia's sake!

_Kirby:_ Something even more amazing then her smarts is her magic.

**Magic Skills**

Laser

Teleportation

Levitation

Want it, Need it Spell

_Kirby: _Twilight's magical capabilities are amazing, far greater than any other unicorn. She has the usual levitation, but she can also shoot a magic laser from her horn and can teleport. Twilight can also use the Want it, Need it Spell. The one who is affected is… I don't even know. Attractified? Anyways, whoever sees the attractified is attracted to him and will do anything to get him.

**Aponymous:** But Kirby forgot her strongest spell, the Avada Kedavra.

_Kirby: _Actually, she can't use that spell.

**Aponymous: **Oh come on!

_Kirby:_ Anyways, despite all these spells, Twilight, when in a bad situation, can get really crazy. And I mean crazy.

**Aponymous: **Just look at Lesson Zero.

_Kirby: _But we can agree that Twilight is a pretty tough pony.

Twilight: Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. Ticking.

* * *

**Applejack **

Earth Pony

Occupation: Farmer

Lives in Ponyville

Age: Unknown

Element of Honesty

_Kirby: _And here we have worst po- I mean Applejack!

**Aponymous: **She is a farmer that works at Sweet Apple Acres. Where she apple-bucks. Let the innuendos begin!

**Abilities **

Incredible Strength

Apple Powers I guess

Lasso

_Kirby:_ Applejack is very strong. Able to buck hundreds trees and get the apples out of them each day without a problem. Though, her greatest accomplishment that she accomplished alone is that she was able to defeat three timberwolves. Vicious creatures who can regenerate. Even if when they came, Spike had to defeat them. But when she needs a long ranged attack, she can always use her trusty lasso. Being an expert, she has a very easy time using it.

**Aponymous: **But, when you really think about it, that's all Applejack has to offer in terms of Powers when alone. Her capabilities are simply enhanced pony strength.

_Kirby:_ Her weakness is well, her pride.

**Aponymous: **Because as we've learned from Fullmetal Alchemist, Pride will kill you, literally.

_Kirby:_ And her personality sucks! WORST PONY!

**Aponymous: **Okay, let's just get to the next pony.

Applejack: Soup's on, everypony!

* * *

**Rarity**

Unicorn

Age: Unknown

Lives in Ponyville

Occupation: Owner of Carousel Boutique

Element of Generosity

_Kirby:_ And here we have Rarity, the Element of Generosity. She sews stuff. That's all we know of her background. Let's get to the skills.

**Skills**

Gems

Tracking Spell

Martials Arts

**Aponymous: **Rarity has a large arsenal of gems she can shoot at ponies. But whenever she runs out, she use her tracking spell to find more.

_Kirby:_ And even being a pony who relies on fashion, she has shown time and time again that she has really good martial arts skills.

**Aponymous: **Rarity actually can be valuable in battle, able to use her charms and looks for distracting an opponent.

_Kirby: _The white unicorn is generous and plans thing out easily as she does her dresses. I mean, when she escapes slavery by whining, you know she's good.

**Aponymous: **But, Rarity is known to overreact over the littlest thing, more importantly her mane and tail. But, Rarity can definitely hold her own.

Rarity: IDEA!

* * *

**Pinkie Pie**

Earth Pony

Age: Unknown

Lives in Ponyville

Occupation: Baker

Element of Laughter

The Pinkiest, Partie-

_Kirby: _Wait, WHAT!

Pinkie: HI EVERYPONY!

**Aponymous: **What the heck!

Pinkie: I'll be here to provide everypony's daily dose of forth wall break!

_Kirby: _*sigh* Let us just get on it.

**Aponymous: **Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter, she originally worked on a rock farm before she saw the Sonic Rainboom, and became happy. Since then, she moved to Ponyville, throwing a party to any new pony who comes to that town.

Pinkie: Yeah!

**Skills**

Pinkie Sense

Minor Forth Wall Breakage

Randomness

Party Cannon

_Kirby: _Pinkie Pie has a party cannon a weapon capable of shooting out confetti, cake, balloons, etc. Along with that, she also has, forth wall breakage, but only to a certain degree, so far, we only know that she is aware of the audience and that she could interact with the screen but that's it. But for comedy's sake, we'll let her fully forth wall break during the analysis.

Pinkie: Yay!

_Kirby:_ Pinkie also has her Pinkie Sense, the ability to get a vague idea of the future through weird actions, though it is shown that it is not always in effect. Lastly, Pinkie Pie is just, random. You will probably never be able to know what she will do next.

**Aponymous:** But that doesn't mean that she is perfect. Pinkie Pie almost never takes a situation seriously, thus making her vulnerable. But, you can never underestimate the Pie.

Pinkie: It's time for a PARTY! No seriously, author. WHERE IS THE PARTY!?

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Age: Unknown

Pegasus

Place of Birth: Cloudsdale

Now lives in Ponyville

Occupation: Weather Pony

Element of Loyalty

_Kirby: _Now, we have Rainbow Dash. A pegasus who's passion is flying.

**Aponymous: **And who's mane will make her look like a lesbi-

**Skills**

Speed (Sonic Rainboom, Sonic Rainblast)

Flight

Durability

Weather Control

_Kirby: _Rainbow Dash, being a Pegasus, has the ability to fly. Easily, too, since it has been shown that she floats off the ground instead of walking. But, more importantly, Rainbow Dash is incredibly, and I mean INCREDIBLY fast, able to shatter the sound barrier itself through the Sonic Rainboom, which creates a blast around her. But, Rainbow needs vertical airspace for it to work. She also has the Sonic Rainblast, where she speeds towards the ground and creates a nuke. But, again, she can only use it with a helmet. Bringing that up, Rainbow Dash has really good durability. Crashing multiple times and brushing it off like nothing.

**Aponymous: **Rainbow Dash is amazing at weather. Once seeing a cloud, she can kick them for rainfall and lightning among other things.

_Kirby: _Rainbow Dash is brash and quite boastful. She doesn't think things through and usually thinks that she can take on everything or everypony.

**Aponymous: **But with this pony's skills, it is fully possible that she can.

Rainbow Dash: Dun, dun, dun!

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Age: I think you get it by now.

Pegasus

Occupation: Animal Care-Taker

Place of Birth

Now lives in Ponyville

Element of Kindness

_Kirby: _Lastly, we have Fluttershy.

**Aponymous: **Awe. She's so adorable. YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!

**Skills **

The Stare

Animals

'Massage'

Flight

Weather Control

_Kirby: _Fluttershy is a pegasus, meaning that she can fly. But, her flight speed is very low.

**Aponymous: **Though, she has The Stare, an ability to stare at a pony, I guess. Anypony on the receiving end will be paralyzed in fear.

_Kirby: _But most importantly, she has a complete communication with animals. She is even able get ravenous animals to help her.

**Aponymous: **And just like any other pegasus, Flutttershy can control the weather to get rain, lightning, etc.

_Kirby: _Fluttershy was able to 'massage'-

**Aponymous: ***cough* Wrestle*cough*

_Kirby: _MASSAGE a bear into submission.

**Aponymous: **Fluttershy, unfortunately, well, as her name implies, incredibly shy. Timid, quiet, you name it.

_Kirby: _But, **Fluttershy** is ready to fight… I think.

Fluttershy: Yay.

_Kirby: _All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

**Aponymous: **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

* * *

A small breeze flowed as six ponies: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, stood, ready to decide who was stronger.

**FIGHT!**

Rainbow Dash flied towards Rarity. The said unicorn began to shoot out multiple shots of gems. Rainbow Dash, in her flying motion, dodged all of her attacks without a problem. Rarity, out of ammo, tried to use her tracking spell to get more, but the pegasus bucked Rarity before she can use it.

Rarity flew away from knockback, but was able to land on her hooves. Rainbow Dash then flew to Rarity once again but was knock out of the air by a kick from Rarity. Rainbow Dash, after recovering, flew up into the sky and found a cloud. She then bucked the cloud, and lightning came out directed at Rarity. The unicorn was able to dodge it, but her mane was hit. Rarity noticed and freaked out. She took out a comb and began to fix her mane. Rainbow Dash, seeing opportunity, began to buck the cloud even more. Since Rarity was busy, the lightning hit her straight on.

With electricity surging through her body, she couldn't move, so Rainbow shot even more lighting at the unicorn. Rarity, eventually couldn't take any more, as she fell to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Pinkie ran towards Fluttershy, who was curled in a ball, trying to make herself invisible. After seeing Pinkie Pie, she ran away, with Pinkie Pie following. Fluttershy, eventually, found a bear. She whispered it to him. After hearing what Fluttershy said, the bear roared and ran towards Pinkie Pie. The pink pony, in defence, took her party cannon and shot out confetti at the bear. The confetti went in the bear's eyes, blocking its view, and resulted in the bear falling.

With this obstacle out of the way, Pinkie Pie went around the fallen bear and tackled Fluttershy and pinned her to the ground. Fluttershy tried to get out of her grip, but failed. Pinkie then took out her party cannon, and shot multiple large cakes into Fluttershy's mouth. With the cakes lodged in her mouth, Fluttershy couldn't breathe, so she tried to spit it out. But Pinkie Pie put a hoof at Fluttershy's mouth, preventing her from opening it. After 30 seconds, Fluttershy was out of oxygen and grew limp on the ground, dead.

ANOTHER meanwhile, Applejack ran right towards Twilight. Twilight, in response, shot a bunch of lasers. Applejack jumped up really high, somehow able to dodge all of them. However, she didn't know that the lasers were homing. So, the lasers, as soon it passed the earth pony, went right back at Applejack, hitting in the back and sending her right at the purple unicorn. Twilight then put her head down the earth pony, her horn pointed at Applejack, wanting to stab her.

Luckily, Applejack grabbed her lasso and tossed it at a tree. It wrapped around a branch. Applejack pulled on it and it carried her to the tree. She was able to land on the ground. Applejack then threw apples in the air buck each and every one of them at Twilight. Twilight simply got them with her levitation and shot them all back at the earth pony. Applejack dodged most of them but was hit by around 6 of them. She had a hard time getting back up after the attack, but she did eventually. But, then she noticed a flash of light behind her. It was too late, though, as her head was stabbed by Twilight's horn. Applejack fell to the ground, dead.

The three remaining ponies, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight, stared at each other, then turned to face their enemy. Rainbow Dash flew towards Pinkie Pie, hoping to hit her. Rainbow flied in circles while still advancing towards Pinkie, hoping to try and confuse her into where she was going to go. But suddenly, Pinkie's hoof shook and her tail twitched. For some reason, she jumped out EXACTLY where Rainbow was going to hit.

Rainbow was confused, but had no time to think as Twilight shot out more lasers at Rainbow Dash. She dodged them only to see that they were following her. She then grew a smirk. She flew right at Pinkie Pie. Again, the pink pony's hoof shook and her tail twitched. She jumped out of Rainbow's hit, but was surprised to see a bunch of lasers heading straight for her. Being in the air, she couldn't do anything, so she was hit by all of the lasers. The blast sent her into a tree. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes only to see Rainbow heading right for her. For some reason, her Pinkie Sense wasn't working, so she jumped towards the screen and into a black void. But from Rainbow's point of view, it just looked like she had disappeared. She was confused, but it didn't matter, she had a battle to win. She looked to where Twilight was, only to see that she wasn't there.

In the black void, Pinkie sighed in relief, having escaped. But, that would soon end as Twilight appeared in a flash of light. Pinkie shrieked and tried to jump back, but Twilight got her head in her magical grip. Slowly, Twilight began to twist Pinkie's head, all the while the pink pony screamed and both agony and fear. Fortunately and unfortunately, one of the reasons would end as with effort on Twilight's part, Pinkie's head was fully twisted and Pinkie fell to the ground, dead. Twilight panted, and took a moment to rest. After the fact, she teleported out of the void.

Rainbow Dash took all of the time this was happening, not to rest, but for looking for Pinkie and Twilight. She had found one thing she was looking for as a flash of light along with Twilight appeared right behind her. Rainbow changed the direction she was going to where Twilight currently stood. Twilight shot more lasers at Rainbow Dash. Knowing that they would be homing in on her, she went behind the purple unicorn, hoping to do the same thing she did to Pinkie Pie. But her surprise, the lasers went OVER Twilight and still headed towards her. She had no time to prepare and she was hit by the magical attack. She hadn't move despite the hit, but this proved to her disadvantage as Twilight bucked her in the faces, this attack sending her flying.

But this was something she was going to use to her advantage. Using the momentum of the hit, Rainbow flew into the air, as high as she could. Then she began her descent, going diagonally: to the ground and to Twilight. Around her began to form a mach cone. And seconds later, it was broken. Rainbow's speed was doubled as a rainbow ring began to spread where she had started this technique: the Sonic Rainboom. At the same, Twilight charged up a huge laser spell and shot it where Rainbow Dash flew.

The laser connected with the blue Pegasus, and a smokescreen formed. Twilight did not know what would happen, but kept on her guard. A few seconds later, Rainbow Dash came flying at her, though a lot less faster than before. Though, she was fast enough to hit Twilight at send her flying. The hit had send Twilight flying into a tree. She slid to the ground and groaned. But then, she realized something, this was the tree in which Applejack's lasso was. She then gained an idea. She took the very long rope from the tree and cut it in to three pieces: the first being considerably longer than the others. Noticing Rainbow Dash flying at her, she teleported out of the way along with the ropes, letting Rainbow crash into the tree.

Twilight had teleported a bit away from Rainbow Dash. She looked around and saw what she needed: two large rocks. She then tied the two smaller ropes to the rocks. With this Twilight was set. But, suddenly, a lightning bolt had hit right next to her. Looking up, she saw Rainbow Dash, buck a large cloud with all of her might. Twilight, with her items in her magical grip, ran all around dodging all of Rainbow's lightning bolt attack. Twilight, getting ANOTHER idea, casted a cloud-walking spell on herself and teleported to the cloud Rainbow was kicking. The rainbow-maned Pegasus, after seeing Twilight, went on the cloud and ran at Twilight.

Now was the time to put her plan into motion. Twilight jumped out of Rainbow's way, causing her to skid to a halt. With the time Rainbow needed to stop, Twilight tied the longest rope to Rainbow's neck. The purple unicorn then grabbed the other end of it in her mouth. The Pegasus, after noticing this, tried to it off. This gave her even more time. Twilight tied the ropes with the rocks to Rainbow's rear hooves. Rainbow still tried to get if off. Now to end it. Twilight, concentrating, casted the 'Want It, Need It' spell on a cloud in the air. After being effected, the cloud suddenly got circled with hearts. Rainbow was confused, but when she looked at it, miniature hearts replaced her eyes as she ran towards the cloud, with the intention of getting it. At the edge of the cloud she was on, she jumped away and began to flap her wings, but the rocks attached to the ropes attached to her hooves prevented her from flying up, with her instead plummeting down. At this moment, Twilight gripped the rope in her mouth connected to Dash's neck harder than ever. Though, her effort wasn't put to waste.

The sound of a rope straightening out and the silence that came after told her what had happen. Afterwards, Twilight let go of the rope, lied down, and took out a book.

'How to Bury Ponies for Dummies.'

**K.O**

**Aponymous: **Damn! That was brutal! I love it!

_Kirby: _Twilight, out of all of the Mane Six, definitely has more coverage. Even if she didn't, she was able to plan out everything she did, unlike the others besides Rarity, who did things blindly.

**Aponymous: **And when you really think about it, the only one who could most likely win were Twilight and Rainbow Dash. I'm sure everyone can agree on that.

_Kirby: _And although Rainbow is stronger and faster, her rushing into things proved to be her downfall.

**Aponymous: **And Rainbow Dash isn't the only one able to survive things. Twilight survived a flower pot, an anvil, a cart of hay and a piano falling on her head, IN SUCCESSION AND WHILE ALREADY BEING HOSPITALIZED! DANG!

_Kirby: _And if any of you say that Rainbow Dash can do martial arts, if I dress up like Darth Vader, does that mean I'm Darth Vader? NO! It just means I'm dressed up like Darth Vader. We have no official proof that Rainbow Dash can do martial arts. And on something related, Twilight, in the show, is as much as a forth wall breaker as Pinkie Pie, as in Magic Duel, she too was able to enter the black void. Another thing, Fluttershy only 'massaged' that bear because she didn't think it would cause harm. Now that she is SUPPOSED to cause harm, she didn't use it. Same with the Stare, but with her anger. And lastly, if you think we should've used Season 4 ponies, that would've also meant we also use this pony.

*Shows Twilight vs Tirek*

**Aponymous: **Rainbow Dash just couldn't hang around to see the light of day.

_Kirby: _The winner is Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Next Time on Death Battle: SonicxMLP**

_Kirby: _In the next chapter, we will pit the guardians of their world to fight to the death. This fight will certainly be burned into your brain.

**Aponymous: **Next time, Blaze vs Celestia.

* * *

**Woah, that was long. I can certainly say that I will probably not use six fighters ever again, hehe.**

**OC spots are still available, but you must tell me a story that character is in.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
